Automotive vehicles may include a structural assembly including one or more rails extending rearwardly from a front bumper. The rails provide structure to which various vehicle components can be mounted, such as the front bumper and the vehicle engine. The rails have been arranged in a straight forward and rearward orientation relative to the vehicle, without deviation in a cross-car direction. This arrangement provides minimal spacing between the ends of the rails connected to the front bumper and so the rails are not directly engaged or involved in at least some vehicle collisions with objects significantly offset from a center of the front bumper.